Marimtudada And The Elf From Hogwrats
by colmemunkee
Summary: Marimtudada is an elf who meets Harry one day. With sparks flying, will he realize her love before its to late? Chapter 11 now up sorry it took so long!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Disclaimer: I don't own Rowling or Harry potter, but I!DO! Own Mârimtudâda (A/N: Isn't it a wonder-full name? I wish my parrots named me that and I got that by putting my name into a ME name generator. But Harry rocks more! I Love HARRY POTTER HE IS SO HOTT)  
Oh yeah and also Rowling own Harry (A/N: I WISH I owned him! Mwaha!) And J. J.R Token owns all of Middle earth (A/N: But if he didn't then I would take HARRY! to ME and have secks with him and wed have BABIES together!)

Oh and by the way some people dint get why I wrote 'secks' like that, and no its not because I'm little and don't know how to spell its because I want this story to be g-rate. So don't laugh and instead be happy because I'm making this story g-rate for all the little kiddies out their!

End of Disclaimer

Chapter 1: Mârimtudâda Once up on a time their lived a hot! Girl named Mârimtudâda, and she was special because she was born in Middle earth. But she was human and mortal not an elf even though her mom was an elf) so her age was matured in human years. But when she was one, and a fairy came to Give her mother the prophesy of her life, she said to her (that was the prophesies)

"She will grow up dutiful and fall in love with a prince who is destined to defeat the DARK LORD and when she does they will congeal and become 1 and then she will defeat the DARK LORD!"

So her mother was worry and she said "she will not be safe here! And I am afraid that when she goes to defeat the DARK LORD then she will die and I will lose my only daughter!'

Because the mom was worried that Mârimtudâda her daughter would be killed. So because the mother Was not very smart and she thought that the DARK LORD was SARON (Thanx to prophet song for pointing that out!) since she lived in Middle earth but really the prophesy was talking about the magic world, really it was VOLDERMORT and so she said

"hey I will send her to another planet, another world another time and she will be safe!" so she (the mom) cast a magic flying spell and sent 3-year old Mârimtudâda to Earth, next to Hogwarts, the school of Magic and Sorcery.

And the way the magic worked was that her mother seed "Openius portalius touis hogwratarius" and a blue portly open it was a round blue portal and Mârimtudâda step in and disappeared. Actively her mom push her in because she was only 1 and could not wok, remember?

Now I'm going to took about Maris' history because its important, ready.!

10 years later...

Tudy (her mom, Gladladriel caller her that)(A/N-I'm not shore that's the way you spell her name is it? And I was to lazy to right her real name so I'm going to call her Tudy form now on: oh, and yah, I got a new beta reader and my dad instilled spell check, say Hi to my new beta reader thanks!) Anyway, she was in her neighborhood working a round the block and her 18 year old chocolate hare swept around her when suddenly she saw HIM. (A/N this was before she went to Hogwarts or Goth her letter)

Rimtu (her dad called her that but I won't tell you who he is yet because it mite be important later) looked at HIM with her dutiful gray/green eyes like the see. HE was the most hansom boy ever! HE had an unrulier black hare and eyes that looked like she was drowning in wells.

"Hello" He said. "My name is Harry (A/N-OMG he is so HOTT in the move!) Who are you?"

A/N: I NO the chappie is a leeeeeeeeeeeetle bit short, but till be longer next time, I promise! PLEASE REVUE, FOR ME!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

She thot about it fro a while. All she remembered was a blew lite and that Gladladriel called her an elf.

After that she woke up, crying, because she was in a strange place and strange people were bending over her Ina strange way. "what's going on/" she mumbled not very clearly because after all she WAS one year old.

"we are your Parents now. Mârimtudâda. We are orthodontists and this is your sister Hermoine." A girl with Bushy brown hare and brasses smiled and waved. She was also three.

Rimtu wined because she just found out her parents were dead. "what? My parent are did?" she Hermoine asked. But they just smiled and shook there heads. "we don't know, marimtu darling" they said. "but now your gonna live with us!YAY!"

She grow up with them but her stepparent were really mean. They looked her up most of th time unless they torture her. When she and Hermoine got older, they worked at seven eleven and made slurpees.

Hermoine loved slurpees. But she was creepy becuzz she like braces so Tudy hated her because she had braces and hated braces so when her parents tortured her she yelled "i hate braces!"

When she was 4, her mom came up to her and raped her and really hurt her and it TRAMATIZED Tudy yd lot. And her dad beet her with braces because they realy scratch like that time i hit my hand with my mouth and my braces (i don't have them anymore) they scratched my finger realy bad-it was bleeding.

When she was seven her parents took all the kids to the zoo but they left her at home and laftt when they cryed...she was so sad because she loved the yogurt they sold at the zoo and now she wouldn't get any. Her dad was SO mean!

And now the Hottest boy on earth and mid el earth was in seven eleven. But how cud she tell him all this if he was mortal becuz she was a elf and she would live for a longer time?

Marimtudada thot about whether she should tell the hansom black brown hare she looked at it close it had pieces brown and even some blond he was so CUTE! She wondered if she shooed tell the beautiful boy she changed her mind. Yes, I'll tell him, she thot and thot.

She began to tell her story to the black hared with sparkling eyes boy. This is what she said:

My name is Marimtudada but I'm also called Tudy and other stuff. When I came here All i misremembered was a blew lite and that Gladladriel my mom called me a elf.

"wait you're and elf?" Harry asked. Tears were already dripping out of his eyes.

"yes. After that I woke up, crying, because I was in a strange please and strange people were bending over her Ina strange way. "what's going on/" I mumbled not very clearl because after all I WAs one year old. "we are your Parents now. Marimtudada. We are orthodontists and this is your sister Hermoine." A girl with Bushy brown hare and braces smiled and waved. She was also three.

I wined because she just found out her parents were dead. "what? My parent are did?" I Hermoine asked.

But they just smiled and shook there heads. "we don't know, marimtu darling" they said. "but now your gonna live with us!YAY!"

I grew up with them but my stepparent were realy mean.

They looked me up most of the time unless they torture me. When me and Hermoine got older, we worked at seven eleven and made slurpees. Hermoine loved slurpees. But she was creepy becuzz she like braces so Tudy hated her because she had brasses and hated braces so when my parents tortured me she yelled "i hate braces!"

She didn't tell Harry this because it was to scary:

When I was 4, her mom came up to me and raped me and really hurt me and it TRAMATIZED me lot. And my dad beet me with brasses because they realy scratch like that time i hit my hand with my mouth and my braces (i don't have them anymore) they scratched my finger realy bad-it was bleeding.

Then she continued:

When I was seven her parents took all the kids to the zoo but they left ME at home and laftt when we cryed...I was so sad because i loved the yogurt they sold at the zoo and now I wouldn't get any. My dad was SO mean!

"That is the saddest story ever!" he said. He shook his head because it was realy wet because tears are so wet. She realized they were sitting under the slurpee machine and crying together.

"yes, it is." She was about to wail when she saw too owls coming at them with letters w

REVUE FOR ME--you no its real good and you like it!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

I APRESHYATE IT A LOT WEN YOU REVUE, REALLY SO PLEASE SOMEONE ELSE REVUE AS WELL!

BUT NO FLAMES CUZ THEY MAIK ME SAD AND ALSO PLEASE DO NOT REPROT ME CAUSE THEN FF TAKE ME STORY DOWN AND IT MAKS ME REAL SAD! AND THEN I HAVE TO POST IT AGEN BECUZ YOU PEEPLE ARE SO MEEN!

THANKS!

With stamps on them they were weird letters with letters on the stamp. it was a clay stamp and the letters were H and OGWRATS after that. It spelled Hogwrats!

Mârimtudâda opened her letter and took it out... it said...

Welcome Tudy to Hogwrats! You were excepted today to learn here! You need a few things first! Here is the list:

You need

A big caldron pot

A wond

Money

Too books of spells and magic and 1 about defends against the dark art

A pet to carry letters like a owl or toed or dragon or snake

You also need stuff like capes to ware because magic people ware them not real clothes

And a big black pointed hat

And you should probably get paper and pens to write on

And a lot of feather to teach them to fly with magic!

Thank you. See you in September.

Oh Yah PS we have a new teacher for defends his name is Bil and he is a genius in physic.

With a lot of love!

Alibis dumbeldor

PS oh and also yah you mite want to by a broom a Numbuss Two Thousand so you can play kwidich at school!

Love

Albus dumbeldor

END OF LETTR

Marimtu looked at Harry, "Did you get the same letter? to Hogwrats?"

"Yes, seed Harry." I always get them. One time they hit my uncle!"

Tudy gasped she remember how when her Hogwrats letter hit her dad" he yelled at her and hit their braces to make his fingers stop itching was wut he sed.

"Does your daddy hit you harry? she asked her beautiful blue eyes fill up with Kristin tears.

"No", he seed sadly. "My Dad and mommy died a long time ago Voldermat kills them. Now Siryus is, y dad. We have lots of fun together!"

Rimtu thought it was so sweet bad sad that Harry had a dada. She was lucky because she also has someone to love her. Poor harry she thought, when She remembered that his reel father was dead. but then she thought poor me because my father is also deed 9well he isn't died but we don't no that yet!)

"Well he sed" we better get going if we want to get our school stuff."

"But where do we go? There aren't any stores that sell wonds in loss anjiles!" "Oh don't worry I know just the place" said harry. "Diagonaly, it's in London, let's go!"

Rimtu and Harry (A/N: that rhymes! well Kinda it does. well not really. well I thought it wood!) worked a long long lone long long longer way then they walked a more longer long time to diagoally. Finally when Marimtus feet were falling off she said "Are we there yet?"

Yep harry said.

The Alee was really big and there were lot's of stores like in a mall and lots of people to. Fireblots zoomed everywhere like owls (their brooms, you no!)

"I want my wond" she exlaimed!

"Yah me to!" Harry yells out loud! They yell because they were exited!

They both went to the creepy dude with grey hair and grey eyed who sold wonds.

"Hay!" said harry. "I no you!" You sold me wond when I was first year!" Yes I was. But don't talk tome now. Imp creepy talking to the girl!'

"Fine" sed Harry.

"I want a pink wond!" said Marimtudada

"I can only do that is the wond works. It mite not" he gave here a pink wand it had glitter on it was beautiful! It had unicorn hare in it when she held it little sparkles came out in the end! It worked!

Now give me my wond!" sed Harry.

"But don't you already have a wand" sed Marimtudada?

"Nah cuz the teachers take it a way during the summer so dememters don't com

"Oh dememters they attract to magic wond right yah?" sed Rimtu...

'Yeah" sed creepy talking gee. " Ill gives you a new wond then. Wot color is your favorite?

"Midnite green" sed Harry to the man.

"OH we have lots of those! Waite one seconds and Ill let you tri one: he went in the back and got a wond it was midnitegreen and long! It's had mermaid scale inside!

Harry look at it and smiles. Wide.

"I want it: he shouted. Then he adds "it reminds me of your eye marimtudada?"

She blush real pretty because he was hot and real hansom.

"Well pink doesn't remind me of you but thank you, because your cheeks are pink"

Harry laffed andTudy laffed.

_**It was tru luv.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Harry and Tudy went to the owl shop next and got her an awl which Marimtu named NOLAEL it was pretty midnite brown and black and a little white to. Then they went to get her a broom because she needed a fire blot.

When they got to the store she was sad because all the fire blots were sold! So she went to the owner who said nope! no more fire blots sorry!" and Marim started crying because she real wanted 1

Then harry said "Oh don't cry you can have mine!"

and Marim seed "yay" and was happy and they were both happy.

Then Ron came in. He was shorter then Tudy and his hair was spiky and long! He was eating a HUGE cheese burger.

"HI Ron!" said Harry and marimtudada said "Oh hi, my name is Marimtudada but its long so you can call me nickname if you want! What are you doing?"

"oh I'm going to by myself a Fire Blot. Actually I just gone one, see?'

"Cool" sadi Marimtu. She decides she don't like ron because cheese burgers make you fat, just like Ron can.

Harry looked at her with a weird expression in his eye. :Why are you look at Ron that way Rn is my best friend Ron is nice when you get to no him!"

Marimtudada smiles but inside she think, 'Ron is DUMB.'

After that ron went to get his ice cream and Tudy and harry went home. In September, just a few days later they went to Hogwrats.

They went on a big metal long train. Harry saw her and smiles.

"We;re going to sit with Ron and Hermoine!" he told her.

She was not happy to see Hermoine or Ron Hermione liked braces and Ron was fat and kept looking creepy at her.

After the meta train, Harry ron Hermoine all got off because they were going to Hogwrats last year and new what to do but Marimtudada stayed then she also got off." Whoops!' SHE Said because she made a mistake.

Then a really big ugly hairy giant man came out and said in a real ugly strange accent he said...

"'oleo evv ;re'eone;!" and nobody understood him and then he sed "endoesug hoeijw doiejfsxnS vopeijfamdas vpdjfqwmd psj" and that meant "first yeers come here' so Marimtu said 'Oh!'.

Then she and hermoine harry ron went to the ugly dude person.

He said "shrov aowiejhc soidjca; nfoeshfa ;wo viwh a;sk dqie" and that meant "who are you pretty girl"? but tudy thought it was awful creepy so she said "Rimtu" and that was it.

Then he took them to the castle door and said 'this is Hogwarts. Be good, now you will be sorted by MIGONIGIL AND THE HAT."

All the first year s went to the big hall and then they all put the hat on and it yelled "Grifendore! Ravancrow! Slithirin! Hufelpuf1" and then it was Rimtu's turn and she put it on. The hat talk long time but Ritmu said "Please Grifendore with harry! please grifendore with Harry!" and the hat thunk a lot and then he say "OK, Slithirin!"

Marimtudada pull hat off and throws it on the floor and almost ran away because

she was so sad!

Harry Ron hermoine went next. They were all in Grifenroe. "You betrates us, they said, "we can't be yore friends any more'. Harry looked at her sad, and she felt very sad. Every time she made a frend she always lost it a few minis later even her tru lov!

One time she and Hermoine were friends but then she lafft and said "ha-ha braces" so Tudy fought with her and not they weren't friends any more.

Even her parnets weren't her friends my parents are really mean to me to. And my prinsipul always tell me he's my pal but he isn't! don't have any friends!

So she went to the slithirin tabel. A meen looking boy sat across from her he was blond. Then Abus Dumbeldor talked a lot, mosdtly he said This:

Welkom welcome welcome. I hope you had a nice train ride. I'd like to thank you all for coming. Before we eat dinner i have a few thingies to say.

1. forbidden forest is allowed tihs year

2. hagrid inst a teacher anymore cuz noone can understand him! and nobody likes him

3. the new care creature's teacher if Ron weasliys ant Vironza Rostip.

4 and the new defense against the drake art teacher is Bil. He's a genius at physics. He is also Vironza's wife.

But the most imp portent thing says was:

Doinky pigment!

"Now you can eat."

They ate it was good. They ate:

carrots

peas

potatoes

cheeseburgers (ron ate most of them)

pizza

chackers

chips

watermelon

pudding

chocolate

salami

cheese sticks

lettuce

sandwhices

tuna and hotdogs

bagels

mashed potatoes

green peppers

onion rings

ketchup

(these are my favorite thing to eat!)

They also had mustard salt pepper mayonaze and sugar and oranges and pretty flower. on the table.

The meal was real yummy but marimtudada still felt starving after that. starving for friendship.

PLEASE REASD AND REVYUUUUUUUUUuu!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

A/N: Sorry this chapter is so bad but im reel upset because my story was undeleted AGEN!i Hate you Tondo!

After the meal she went to the Slitherin place. she went upstars were the girls sleep and saw a letter on the bed that said "marrimtudada". Teh letter had a skedul: This is what the skedul said:

6:00 PM-wake up

6:30 PM-go to breakfast

7:00 PM-finish breakfast

8:00 PM-first class

8:30 PM-break

9:00 PM-second class

9:30 Pm-break

10:00 PM-third class

10:30PM-break

11:00 PM-fourth class

11:30 PM-break

12:00 PM-fifth class

12:30 PM-kwidich class

1:00-PM go to hospital to learn sickness

2-lunch

3-homework and play

10-go to bed

OH, and ayah, her classes are (she has 5 classes):

snap with potions

migonigol with triguration

bil with defense against dark arts

vironza with creature's

trawney with kristel balls

she was exited to have new classes but she didn't like waking up early. Some other girl came up after her. They all looked evil because slitherins are bad. "My name is Ezmerelda. Who are you ugly! And what happened to your ears!"" said a girl with black hare and robes. She also had black and purple make up. Inf act she looked Goth! She also had peersings and tattoo.

Tudy try to be nice so she smiled and said "Hi im Marimtudada but you can call me a nickname!"

They all glared at her laffed."ha ha" they said. "what and UGLY name loser!" they said! "how about your nickname is UGLY so their! HAHAHA." she yelled.

The girl walked away with her friends laffing at Tudy. She cry. Then she went to be a large kristel clear teer fell off her nose.

All the girls laffed at her and Tudy wanted to go home. She hated Hogwrats. But just then , a blond guy walked in and hug her. Tudy jumped and wanted to run away and Malfoy laffed (because he was Malfoy like the guy in the movie). "Ha ha fouled you!" he chuckled.

Her first class was at 8:00 and it was Snap. He tot potions. She went to the dunjen and found out that the door was closed. She knocked and cry. Then Snap opened the door.

"Your late" he said with his mouth frowning and hook nose. His hare was harecut no (A/N: i don't like his hare it was so ugly in the movie! So i changed it because i don't like boys with long hare like Ron!) Now his hare was black. "What's your name?

"Im Marimtudada"

"oh malfoy told me about you. Today we're learning the loyafeh poshun that makes someone ugly if they drink it up. Not that you need it."

Marimtudada didn't get it. "You mean like the "nehkroseevoj" poshun (in ME they have different names for these things)?" she said but Snap said "20000000000000000000000000000 points form Grifendor for your impertudance!"

Marimtu stood up and got mad. Nobody talks to me like that and gets away with it!" she said.

Snap go t reel mad and purple and they started drooling and yelled spells at each other . Then he knocked her out and she woke up in a minut because it hurt. She saw Harry bend over her and he said "I just heeled your cuts so don't worry they'll be better soon. Your really good at drooling . Oh and don't worry I still like you and want to be your friend but Ron and Hermoine don't liked you. Did you know that?" "yes, she said.,"i know but its okay as long as you like me!"

Since they were kicked out of potions because snap hated them, they went to the lunchroom and played hide and seek (its reely hard with only 2 peeple!). Then the Hogwrats bell rang and they had to go to there second class-triguration.


	6. Chapter 6

Chappie six

A/N—okay peple, you guys are giving really good revues but I reeeeeeely don't appreciate getting told I'm ugly beaus I'm not a troll and that's so mean!

And I already seed I got a beta and she's so a fend that you insult her. She does rely nice.

But now to chapter six the trigurations lesson!

Also I change the format so it's easy to read! Please be nice and gel me you like it now.

After Harry and marim plaid Tey went to trigurations. Professor Migonigal was dress like cat in the table. She sad, "what are you guys doing here you're late!" then she turn Ron into a watch. She said "Haha you're late so I turn you into wotch and you won't be late again!!!

Then they both turne into watches only Harry is a bigger watch with balk hare.

Migonigal laffed and every on even malfoy laffed to. Marimtu cried real hard. Why is everybody laffing at me she thought?

But she didn't know that migonigal mind reds so migonical says, "because your a slithering and we don't like those their evil like you and your evil father!" (this is very philosophical and my teacher asked me that once in class)

Marim was shock! She knows better then that be sometime a person can be good even if parents are evil!

"id thinks your not quite rite because I know people like Harry for example, his parents weren't good but he turns out just fine! So maybe your just problem zed," she exams.

Marim thought oh no I'm going to cry now! But then Harry come over and he says pro migonical, don't be mean because I lav marimtu and she's my sweet hart (my bf telled me that!)

Prof wasn't very happy about this so she said" Harry Jam Potter, I am so surprised but if you say so then I guess she's got to tasty, so fine then I'll be nicer. "Only she was ling in side.

But Harry didn't no that because he don't mind reed like migonigal so he smiled happy and didn't know the TROUBLE THAT AWAYTS.

The end Haha no I'm just kidding you.

So then it was lunch because migonical waited all class with being yelling. Tudy wit up stairs because she had to go to the bathroom and she was washing her hands when she relaxed the water was rely cold.

She looks down and suddenly she sees its not water its really blood! She gasps! Then she knows oh no its the basilisk again someone need to stop it now! Or the bad basilisk will eat every one even hairy\ and then rimtu will have no friend.

If you watch the movie you know what haheppend.

Znut what was cool is that she found a new power while she fights the basilisk and these are the new powers she finds:

Fisting

Biting

(A/N--Haha that rimes)

Turning things into rocks, to thro

Fling

Calling the broom

Shooting fire from her mouth and eyes

Invisibilies.

But that's all she knows for now and she still doesn't know how to use them so good it was by accidental of course!!'

She new that when she grew up good then her powers would get real strong but for now she didn't come into powers yet. Like in all good books and stories then first you get the power and then you grow! And turn 16 and then u can use them. I wish this happened to me.

When she got out of the bathroom Harry was waiting outside for her for a few hours.

And the teachers too.

And the applaud her and make her real poplar because she saved the school and every body.

Okay so this us how she saved it.

First she was in the bath room a real long time. She new the basilisk would come and when it does then it you look at it you turn rock. So she took mirrer (she also saw how hermoine killed basilisk in the movie but she didn't turn into rock like hermoine did. She didn't like hermoine though. I don't like hermoine, she is so annoy and bossy like my older sis who is annoy too!) and then she took mirror. And when basilisk came she pointed her myrrh and then basilisk look at her and she so beautiful He turn into stone like rock!

Then she flew up the pipe.

Dumb lore said to her," you have done very well young lady! Now you get award. It will help you with your homework."

He hand her the wayward it was five gazillion dollar. Except wizardly, like gallons.

She smiled and beam.

Harry beam too at her.

A/n TRU LUV DANEIL HARRY POTTER RADKLIF FOR EVER YEAH!

Loll I real love dandily radlklif to.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: I am trying to be good and lessen to every one but I think the names is good I said so already I got it at lord of the ring name generators so obviosly its a good name for elfs. Plus I like it you can make good nick names which you cant do with every name you no like for me I have no nick names and it make me sad! I no if I could change my name it wood be like marimtudaad

But all you are reel nice yeah I'm trying so hard to be good so please read and revue for me! THANKS!

After she banished the basils, marim had defense with bil. She and Harry skipped their and even hermoine and Ron joined beaus they liked tudy now that she saved them and the school and dumlor. But when Harry and marim run then they smile big! And reel wide because now they real love each otter.

defense was in a little classroom it was like the size oaf closet so they all squeeze in reel tite and then bil pops in with a loud POP and it' rely cool. They're all impress.

Bil is a real big man and he looks exact like maritum! He has brown hare and green eyes and has gurus and all the girls in the little class make noise because he real hot! (An: not as hot as Harry but still pretty hot). But the true is bil is marim; s father! But she don't doesn't no yet so don't worries she'll find out soon enough.

Bil says, "Hi calls, I'm bil and I'm a genius at frisks and I'm going to teach you defines. Today we'll learn how to make patronums."

hermoine smile reel big and she try to raise her hand but Harry says NO hermoine this is special time and bil need to learn about maritime" because Harry no that bil is tudy's dad but he nose also that he cant tell yet because its not time for tudy to learn that! Other wise SAURAN (see now I spell it rite!) mite find her and torcher her to find the information and then he mite kill bil! (AN-I love the movie kill bil only its violent and this is a g-rate story) so then tudy raise her hand and she says "patronums are very difficult magic, yah?" and bil nods and beams "yes your right, what's your name young lady?" and she say "oh I'm marimtudada but you can call me nickname like tudy or marim or marimtu or rimtu, but not ugly."

Mafloy here this and when he here it then he laugh. "Hahaha I'm will call you ugly now!!!" he says with evil grin. but then marim gets MAD and she use special new power like she learn when she save Harry from basilisk and she shoot fire from her eye right at malfo! He jumps! And screams! And goes 'ah HAH' because he's scared (just like siskow does in his gardening show!)

Bil is shock! "Wow rimtu, you did all that on your one, maybe YOU shut teach this class! You are very advance, I think ill have to give you private lesson." but rimtu just smiles modest and says "no its not big deal. It's just important to praxis lots!"

And bil is now very impressed. He go to Dumbledore and say "rkimtu is SO GOOD she need special lessens and I think you shut give them" but dumdsore no that bil is tudy's daughter so he say "no, bil" you should teach her!" "so bil pop back into class but in meantime all the kids are leaving because their teachers always levee class so only marim and her friends are left so he says "oh wow marim, we are going to have private lessens!" and Harry says "wow can I join?" so he says "NO you can't but maybe later because I don't know how to defeat Dark lords"

Harry is reel sad. Now even tudy is ahead of him in lessens and he don't ever catch up! He start to cry and big bristle tears go down down. Now Bil feel bad for Harry and he say 'no Marry, I love you like a sun but rite now I need to spend time with my lonely daughter" but he don't no that tudy is his daughter.

Tudy say, but I'm not your daughter? And he say "no of course not. I just don't want Harry feeling bad. "So then it was time for the next class which is trawney with kristel balls (I was so happy when in movie she got kick out! I hat her she is so ugly and stupid and also she talk weird like when in the third move she sudden start talk like man!)

Trawney gathered her in and said oh my dear, you have big problems ahead of you, I see dark things like men and evils." and marim start to tear up because she just a girl and doesn't want bad things to happen! Harry sad, "don't worry marim, it's nothing she always say that and look at me I'm fine"

So marim and Harry and all the other people in the class come in and see trawney sit in corner on big couch. And the room is reeling big not like bills room which is reel little but her room is big and their are lots of pillow on the grind. Harry and Marimtu also take sets and everyone sit down and trawney said "hi class! Welcome to kristel ball! Today we learn how to see futures and her if you got bad and evil a head!"

The whole c lass "ohms". So then she gives them al kristel balls. "Look close and if it moves then you might see the futures like I do althea time"! Marim look and see only gray, but then it start to move!

Marim shout because she was so exited! "She wonders what is in the grey that moves?" and then she SEE so she drop the ball and turn and is astonish. "What did you see" asked Harry. Marim was shock and her moth was open and she says "I see bil!"

When trawney and the class here that they look. "Waiter why does marim see bil?" asks shamus. His moth was open to.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N—you guys are lucky I rote this! I wasn't gong to because sum revues were rely mean and I thought maybe your rite. But then I got this one and it says I'm good and juts like I say to some reviewers some times the spelling and good grammar isn't so important and much more impotent is that the meaning is good and the story is reel and you can reel FELL it in your hart. So im rite more because I lav marim and her name and think she has a good story. So hers chappie 8!!! REED AND REVUEEEE!!!

After she banished the basils, Marim had creatures with vironza. Vironza was a lovely tall women with long red hares that swept and sway in the breeze. She is Bils wife and now evens this Marimtu no. When Marim wok in she looks at Virozna and say hi. She no that there is some thing reel familiar about her but she don't no what.

The rest oaf the kolas comes in and they sit on the loon (because they're outside) and look at vironza because she's explaining the creature's class.

"Class, this is creature's class. Vironza intrados with a smile! "In this kolas we learn about lots of scary and dangers crotches some will even want to eat you! But I will tri to keep all of you reel safe."

Malfoi raze his hand. "Why are we learning about this is stupid and I don't care about creatures anyway because I hate the environment!"

Marimtu no the answer so she raze her hands. "The answer is that there is globule warning and if we don't care about magical kvetches then we mite all die because the sun will heat the word up!"

"JMALFOiOOOPS malfoi opened his hand and said 'but I don't thanks that's tru."

Vironza says, "But your rung. Our better be careful because some day you wont no an animal and it will eat you!"

Then she smile at Marit and Sais "you do such a good job an ensuring! Im reel proud okay class now lets start learning! She opens her textbook now and Sais about "unicorns!"

"Unicorns are magical creatures and they will become your pets but only if your hart is pure an you no tru lav. If not they will run away! And there horns are good for put way dark creatures like hawse elves. And stuff"

Every one in the class looked at each otter. "Am I pure harts? "Because they all wanted unicorn pets. Then a unicorn came out of the forest. Vironza said "look class, hers a unicorn, come up and pet it!"

Every body comes up to pat the unicorns, but went Tudy pets it it looks at her with big purple eyes and whines soft. Vironza says, "Tudy! I think you have a pure hart and no tru lav! The unicorn wants to be your pet. With a unicorn you can defense yourselves!

Marim surprise! Some of the class is annoy, but most are happy and think is cool. "Okay" she said, "I name you Annuntathrawen! Which is mean "unicorn" in elfish where she comes from." but youre like me" Marimtu say "because you have many nik name! I can call you Annie or tathie or rawie or wen or nunta or thrawa or Arthur!" But usual she calls her Annie. Because it's like the movie.

Now the class was over and marim was so please with her. She no that for ever Annie would be her pet and defense her agents bad guys like malfoi! And SAURAN! But she don't know yet that SAURIN is reel power full and even unicorn like Anne could not de feet him.

Now Veronza look at every one and gasp! "Be care full because I see a hornswolf come!" she yells! Malfoi look at her mean and say "you're stupid there is no things like a "hornswolf" so stop invent" but at the same time the class start shrieking at once in one big voids so malfoi start to believe her.

Then he turn around and see their a hornswolf! It had big horns like a deer and rhinovirus only on its back and out of its moth came lots of drool! It was reel gross. A big wolf.

Rimtu look at it and say "but CVeronza I red in a book that hornswolf isn't too dangerous you just have to be polite to them (just like in the movie wear malfoi is mean to the big birds and they bite him HAHAHAHAHAAAHAHA!)

But malfoi he no lessens. He turns to hornswolf and said "GO away your not reel just like globule warning is not reel!" but then the hornswolf got reel mad and BITE malfoi in the head! And malfoi dies (an; I don't like malfoi very much in case you don't know has so mean to every one I wish in the movie he would die al ready even if he's reel hott!)

At lunch Rimtu finely got to rest's the day was good she thought even if she was asytlerin. The teachers like her, and Harry Luvs her, and even hermoines nice to her. She eat her mash potatoes (OMG they are my favorites!) and smile with a sparkly eyes because every things good.

But she din't no her eyes wouldn't sparkle for long.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Kwidich Class.

Her next class was kwidich class. In kiwidich class you learn to ride brooms like nimbuses to thousands and fireblots. Madame Hook techs and she gives them all firblots (except Ron had one already and Harry had one too and marim had the one that she took form Ron).

Okay so" Madam Hook says. "Now I'm going in to teeth you how to fly a fireblot. But before you learn that I have some rule. First of all if yore reel fat like more than 5,00000 pounds then you can't fly!"

When Ron hears this he turns bright pink and embarrass.

Then Hook say other rule "also if you're not careful you might dye so you need be reel careful when you fly broom!" everyone nod.

So then marim fly up on her broom! She4 flight fast with Harry! They hell hands together while they flew over Hogwrats. Then they came down. And went to class.

Madam Hook was reel impress. WOW she was impressing! She turn to arry and marim an say "you have reel talent and I think you should play kwiddetch not juts the class!" but first she need to cheek it with migonigal so she take Harry and rimtu to migonigals class and say "Ginerva I need to see you rite now!" so they all step in to migongial 's offish.

And then Migonagag say, "Of cores you can be on kiwidich!? I love that game and we need to beats the slythersins again because they always win. And they are losers."

"She looks t Marim when se said this. Tudy kind of wanted to cry but she didn't. She said, "We will beet you again!"

McGonagall was so please that she smile reel big but then she frown. "Wait but we have a BIG problem! We can only have one space for arson on kwiddech and I don't know who to chase! What do you think rimti?"

I think you shod give it to Harry because he reel good, "s eh sadism even though she rely wanted to be kwidich chaser's A kristel tear feel on her check, but Harry say, "Yeah, me too."

McGonagall's eye were wide! She said "you both so selfish and good I am prow of Gryffindor 10000000,0000 points to you both!"

So Harry was on the team. And she wasn't/

Then they had hospital classes. They learned about magical sicknesses, like pimples. Also some other sickness like chitin pokes and rabies. They learn reel well but one thing they learn is that if yore sick then you cover your moth when you sneeze! Other wise you mite make other people ski to.

This is important a lot. Not just for the story but for reel life because I am always getting sick. (A/N it reel is important. Also for the story because you will see later Harry will need to save maritmu from big sickness which she gets went malfoi don't cover his moth good when he sock)

After sicknesses they go to dinner and have free time all day! And home working. And stoat ff that's all.

At night she had a dream when she was in the sltyehrsin tower all alone with the evil Goth girls. She had a dream.

she remembered was a blew lite and that Gladladriel called her an elf.

After that she woke up, crying, because she was in a strange place and strange people were bending over her Ina strange way. "what's going on/" she mumbled not very clearly because after all she WAS one year old.

"we are your Parents now. Mârimtudâda. We are orthodontists and this is your sister Hermoine." A girl with Bushy brown hare and brasses smiled and waved. She was also three.

Rimtu wined because she just found out her parents were dead. "what? My parent are did?" she Hermoine asked. But they just smiled and shook there heads. "we don't know, marimtu darling" they said. "but now your gonna live with us!YAY!"

She grow up with them but her stepparent were really mean. They looked her up most of th time unless they torture her. When she and Hermoine got older, they worked at seven eleven and made slurpees.

Hermoine loved slurpees. But she was creepy becuzz she like braces so Tudy hated her because she had braces and hated braces so when her parents tortured her she yelled "i hate braces!"

When she was 4, her mom came up to her and raped her and really hurt her and it TRAMATIZED Tudy yd lot. And her dad beet her with braces because they realy scratch like that time i hit my hand with my mouth and my braces (i don't have them anymore) they scratched my finger realy bad-it was bleeding.

When she was seven her parents took all the kids to the zoo but they left her at home and laftt when they cryed...she was so sad because she loved the yogurt they sold at the zoo and now she wouldn't get any. Her dad was SO mean!

And now the Hottest boy on earth and mid el earth was in seven eleven. But how cud she tell him all this if he was mortal becuz she was a elf and she would live for a longer time?

Then she wakes up! Her life is haunting her.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

The next day.

Life was getting better for tudy but her dream disturbs her lot so the she wakes u late and misses her first class. She run dun to her second class but then she run into malfoi! He sneers at her. "Why are you so ugly marim!" he insult her.

She looks at him and her eyes filled with dimmed tears because she reel sensitive. And because her dream haunt her. Then she had to go to class.

Migonagal sass to her "MNARIM why you miss your class firs period??? You are such a bad student! I give you detention for like fie years.

But this was the last stick for marim! First she had a bad dream and then malfoi insult her and now she gets detention! She was horrify and dint no what to do.

She runs our t of the class and goes to dumbelors office. It's big and circle with a bird in it. The bird is red.

"Marimtu, dear whets' wrong?" says dumblore now he has no twinkle in his eye. But rimtu just could not say any thing because she was cry to hard. She cries and cry and dumblroe lean over and pat her shoulder.

Then marim stop cry because her tears dry up on her face. She turns to dumkedorr and says "I don't like at hogwrats! Everyone is so mean and I just don't like it maybe I not a good witch after all!?"

"No dumberklor says, "You're a very good which, but they don't understands that you have a special role on the earth. Serious. "

"I have specula role? Is that why I kill basis and have cool power?"

Dumbeldo pause for a long wile. "Look he said". Its reel impotent that you no this but I can't tell it to you yet but for reel you need to no it. It is that bil is your father but vironza is not your father! She is not your mom to! Your reel mom is"

And then he was a bout to tell her woo her mom was but he sudden gasp and trip over bench. 'OH NO I need to go now bye bye mariom well tock later!" and he disappear!

Marim was shock! 'Why would he leave me like that? "I am going to cry again!

She cried for a long time in Dumblors office because now everyone hates her. Just then snap walks. Inn the room.

He sneers at her. "Why you cry little baby?"

She looks at him creepy! But she toad to be nice so she say "I want to no woo my mommy is!"

He looks at her. "I know woo your mother is." He smiles creepy.


	11. Chapter 11

Tudy's eye and moth open in shock! When she hear snap smile creepy like that. "Are you serious" she gasps. She forgets all about her sadness and is now smile reel wide. "You no my mom?" she was so happy she want to fly and almost start turn into fee nix.

When Snap sees this he cackles! "You no what your a reel dumb marim" he say to her. 'Don't you no more then to believe every thing some one say to you. I wish were aloud to curse students here be cause I'm tire of dealing with dumb like you all day. "

And then Snap rant at her a reel long time until Rimtu's eye fills with tears again. (an: Snap is so mean even in the movie I hate him ad I bet if mMaritumdada was reel then in reel life he wood also be mean like that to her!) Now she doesn't no if Snap is lying to her when he say that he no her mom. Watt if he tells true?

All sudden hermoine woks in. "Hey Tudy we have classes now lets go we have class!" but then she sees Snap rant and Rimtu cries and she says, "oh I'll leave you if its important" so she leaves and Tudsy misses class. Again.

"HAHAHA says Snap, now there's no one to save you"!  
Then Tudy cries but as she cries she's crying and turns into feeniz for reel this time! She cries and flies. (A/N IT RIMESSS!) Snap watches his moth open.

"I didn't know this was my power!" shay Marim to herself. I wonder how I do it. Maybe I just cry and feeniz turns into me!"

As she wonder she keep fly round and round and Snap keeps look at her with his moth open. Snap don't believe that MArim cud turn into a phoenix so he first think it's a magic trick and he get reel mad. 'WHERE IS YUO MARITMA!!!?" He yells! At the top of his lung! Tudy gets scarred but she realize that its important to tell truth like her mom tot her so she comes down and try to turn back into human person. But she can't! She panics and starts to try to fly but then she cant fly any more because Snap catch her and grab her by her wings. He cackles evil and say "I don't no were your from you feenix and I don't no where maritam left but I no how to make lots of magic potions ingredient from choppy feenix!"

Marimtuda was so scare she didn't no what to do! She tries to run away but there nothing she can run to because Snap is grabbing by her wing. Snap walks reel quickly to the stairs and goes down them to the dunjins. Rimtu try reel hard to turn back into human so Snap don't chop her into potions but she cant! "PLEASE SAVE ME!" she screams in her head and suddenly she gets shock!

Because in her head speaks another voice and says "I'm come!' She don't no who it is yet but for reel its Harry who can turn into feenix named Fox but rimtu don't no that yet.

Then Fox comes in and he pecks Snap and Snap yells "NO get off!" but Fox doesn't get off. So then Snap calls Dumlrored and say your Fox is eating me get him off I didn't do it!" but Dumdroe says, "it's not my fox, he's a feeniz" but what he means is that it's not his Fox, it's a different Fox, its Harry being Foxes.

Then Harry Fox yell to Marimut, "come on lets fly together" so they fly away up around the castle like brooms. And dumblore ask Snap, "why did Fox attack you?"

"Because he is mental unstable!" He should be killing!"

And while Marim and Fox Harry fly then Dumdledo and Snap keep argue and dumdelro's eye is twinkle reel big. Harry say to Rimtu, "I wants to tell you that I'm reel sorry for being mean. I realize now that it's bad to be mean and that you're in reel life a reel nice person. I want to say sorry and can we be friends again? I promise I'll be nice to you now because I no how nice you are and its reel important to have good friend in life".

When Tudy hear this she smile reel big at Harry and forgive him. Now she feels like her hart is flying to.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12.:

When Tudy hears this she smile reel big at Harry and forgive him. Now she feels like her hart is flying to.

THANK YOU for revue for me!! I try to make this chappie nice since you like them! And you should all no that I reel try more now be cause I'm not sure I understand all your revues but its important to always improve and work so I try hard!

Later in the day she (Marimtuda) got and owl in her breakfast. It fell down the window into her bowl! Marim smile and grin at Harry who loves her. The own is white with spots only it's not Nolael. It's a diffident owl. "PICK IT UP!!" Hermoine says but Tudy ignore her because she ugly and reel mean. She takes the owl to her room and washes it from cheerios and unties the not and read the letter. It's from Dublesore.

"Dear Marimta," His rites.

Please join me for lunch today because we have important thing to talk about, like Bil and your special classes and how you turns in to feenixes!

Love from  
Albis dumbleodo "

Marimtu is surprise but also a lot worry. Why Dumbelro want to talk to her now? She remembers how early he tells her about her mom but don't tell who her mom is. Maybe now he tells her? She gets reel exited and start to count down until time to talk. In fact, Marimtu is to exit to go to class so she decides to skip and come early to Dumbledo's office. She walks long way and final get there!

But instead of open door she hears voices behind the door it sound like Snap! And Dumdreo. Are arguing! Now Maritmuda has a reel dilemma. She no it's not good to lessen to people when they don't no you listen, but she reel wants to no what they say because maybe now she learns about her mom!

So she goes to the door. And listens. The talk she hears it go like this;

"... (Because she come in mid of suntans) but you can't tell her truth!"

"And then Dumbeldo say "but we need to tell her! Other wise bad things happen!"

"Snap: no! Dumbedloe, the grill can't deal with knowing this! It will break her hart!"

Then there were big gasps from Dumbedlor. "Your rite Snap." he said final. I have to lie to Rimti. I reel don't want to but if we tell her true then she wood be heartbroken and nobody wood want to be friends with her."

Just then Marimtu here that Snap get ready to leave room so she hide behind statue of gargle. Snap comes down the stair and leave and then pretend that she don't here, Marim unhide and clime up stairs slowly.

She opened the door it was large and circle inside and a feenix like Harry sat on the desk and squeaked loud. Then Dumborle says to her, "Hello child it's time for our meeting! Aren't you exited? Have some Bettie bots!"

Maritmu say "no thanks Album, I am watching my wait."

"OH well let's talk then what is on your mind Tudy?" (A/n this is how my councilor always starts our meetings to make us more comforted.)

Tudy thought for a long time and then said, "I want to know who my mom is! And why I am feenix and Harry too, and why no one likes me!"

"And why you talk with Snap and Dumblore before I come in!" she thought but she didn't say because then he nose she spies!

Dumderro's eyes stop twinkle. And now he looks reel serous. "Oh Martims" he say to her reel serious. "This is reel hard for me to tell you but basic you need to no this because you'll be reel disappoint other wise."

Marim eye got reel big and she was shock. Maybe Demblere wont lies to her?

But then she got sad again because Dembledor says "Basic, Maritma, I'm not going to tell you because I don't no who your mom is. I was just kid that I no. I want to see what your reaction would be."

Now Marim gets angry! She jumps up and start scream at top of lung "I HATE YOU! I can't believe YOU DID THAT TO ME1! I hate you!!! So much!!!! And she starts to break Dumbeldores stuff! Just like that! Because she so mad at Dumbledro it's like a bug when its reel annoying and you run after it and scream I want to kill you!!!"

Now it's DUmbleros turn to get mad and when he gets mad he gets reel mad like my Dad or Hermoine. He jump up and start roaring "NOW YOU DID IT!" Now your get expel you ugly fatso!"

And as he roar lightning start to flash through him and he blinks and sudden everything go black and when Marim open her eye she is lie in hallway and Harry is look at her.

"Are you O.k.? Marimtu? Come on its time to learn sickness with Pomfie." Harry says.

As Marimtud lift her head a thought flash through her mind. "What just happen?"

The hospital where they learn sickness is big and white (like the one where I went before, it had lots of beds except no curtains even though when I went it had curtains so you didn't see other people.) 

She didn't see any other people and then she and Harry were alone waiting for Pomfie to learn sickens.

Harry says "Marimtu why were you lying like dead outside Dumblesre's office? 

"Oh" she says, "because I don't remember." 

"Hamm" Harry thinks hard! "Maybe you fainted? Maybe it's good we have sickness now!!"

"Yeah! I think it's good. Says Tudy. "We can ask Pomfie."

Then the nurse comes in she is large and fat but she has a nice face and similes a lot. Then other kids are behind her. Then she teaches them. She teaches them about magical sickness called acne. "Oh" says Tudy," that's what wrong with Ron who is fat!"

"Yes," said Pomfie. "That is what is wrong with Ron. He is acne. And fat." 

When Ron hears this he cries and Ron cries and leaves the room!

So Maritut feels bad so she runs after even though she hates Ron because he is fat but he is Harry's friend so she fools him so Harry will love her. "Ron?" she called. "Ron where are you? I no mean to make fun. Of you."

She leans over the toilet stall to see if Ron is there, but all of a sudden Ron stomps from behind the other stall! Marim is shock! And Ron attack!

"You aren't so special now MARIM!" he sneer evil.


End file.
